


before

by khayr



Series: the blood we shared (the love we cannot let go) [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 'caught in a storm' trope, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor role reversal, Oral Sex, how do you think she told nathanos he was the ranger lord: the fic, pre-death, when will sylvanas tone down how saucy she is??? never probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: In the grand scheme of things, Nathanos Marris cannot stand the high elves of Quel'thalas. Between their insistence in making his life difficult and their affinity for idle gossip he would be better off without them constantly criticizing his place among the Farstriders. Still, to allow them to chase him out of the order means they've won their game and he is far too stubborn for that.Sylvanas, however... he would follow the ranger-general to the ends of the earth.





	before

**Author's Note:**

> This is the partner fic to 'after'! You can read them in whichever order you please.
> 
> I've had this on my list to do for a while since Dark Mirror's been out, and although it was super fun to sort of explore these characters how they may have been before death it was also super difficult!! It ended up WAY longer than anticipated, so please enjoy. : )

After all of the arguing and politics aimed in his direction as of late, Nathanos was more than glad to retreat to the deep woods of Quel’thalas. At least with the small band of Farstriders in tow he could tune out their idle gossip; they were hardly as conniving as the majority of the elves residing within Silvermoon’s walls. In the depths of the forest at least some of them valued marksmanship over social status, and the ones that didn’t were easy to avoid.  
  
A purposeful scuff of a boot against the ground stirred him from his thoughts; he almost hadn’t heard the approach. It was another quirk the damned elves often used to toy with him when they had nothing else pressing to focus on. He glanced up from stringing his bow to meet the ranger-general’s gaze, unamused but deeply relieved it was only her. It was already unbearably hot- especially clad in leather armor- and he was in no mood to deal with the rest of them.   
  
Sylvanas looked far more drawn than usual, an expression that by no means suited her features. She didn’t speak, the faint touch of her fingers against his shoulder signal enough that he was meant to follow.   
  
“We are taking the western patrol,” she said when he fell into step alongside her, “The others will divide the south and east routes between themselves.”   
  
For a long while he said nothing. Nathanos could see the hard line of tension through her body she often carried when something was weighing heavily at her mind. He never favored idle conversation and she was best left to sort her own thoughts when she was in such a mood. Instead he matched her pace when she picked up speed down their patrol route, vaguely aware that she was focused on putting distance between them and the other Farstriders more so than actually scouting their path.   
  
When they had put enough distance between them and the other patrols Sylvanas finally slowed, huffing a breath of exasperation as she tugged her hood back to thread her fingers through her hair. Despite himself Nathanos stopped in his tracks for a brief moment, caught off guard as always by the casual sort of beauty she exuded. A foolish sentiment, and ultimately one that gave her deep satisfaction when he let it slip.   
  
“Come, Nathanos,” she called, raising an eyebrow as he jogged to catch up to her. At this point she had settled into their usual pace, senses keenly tuned to the deep forest around them. This was the longest route; it looped far west towards the shoreline where the trees grew less dense and the salty sea breeze was often more than welcome. With most of their path covered by a thick canopy of leaves at least the sun wasn’t beating down mercilessly on them. It was still humid beyond belief, but he could deal with that on its own.   
  
He preferred this one to the others. At their usual speed it would take them until at least the following afternoon to reconvene at the Farstrider’s enclave and with no settlements out this far they rarely ran into unwanted company. Over time he’d noticed Sylvanas pick this path when she simply wanted time to think.   
  
The rumors flew of course, but they mattered little when the only approval he’d ever sought was hers.   
  
“Something on your mind?” Nathanos kept a half pace behind her, careful to watch her back despite the slim chance of them actually encountering anything out this way. He caught her sidelong glance in his direction before she turned her attention to her footing for a moment. Moss carpeted the forest floor here and crept up the roots of ancient trees. Much of this area was untouched even after a thousand years.   
  
“Prince Kael’thas attempted to express his _concern_ to me again this morning,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes, “I told him I had already made my decision.”   
  
“You can ill afford to turn them against you, Sylvanas.”   
  
She waved him off, cutting through a narrow gap in two trees that led down a steep, rocky embankment. Nathanos couldn’t match the silence of her footsteps on the difficult terrain, but he somehow managed to stay on his feet the whole way down.   
  
When he reached the bottom he went to adjust the strap of his quiver, huffing a breath as she stepped in closer to him. Her fingers slid past his to fix it herself, giving the belt a solid tug for good measure once she had finished and smoothing her palm briefly over his chest.   
  
“Do try to keep up.” A coy grin crossed her face when his lip curled back into a half-hearted snarl.   
  
“Sylvanas,” he interjected, his hands closing around hers to keep her there a moment, “It hardly matters what they say of me, but-”   
  
“Good. The last thing I need is my new ranger lord to be bothered by idle gossip.”   
  
Nathanos went still at that, acutely aware of several things in that moment. He tuned out the lilt of birdsong as they wove through the canopy above them, the subtle scent of deep woods and even the faintest trace of magic that permeated Quel’thalas. When she shifted her footing he could hear his own heartbeat as realization quickly dawned on him. The look she was giving him lacked any of the teasing humor she often employed. She wasn’t joking.   
  
“You-”   
  
“I did.”   
  
“I’m _human_ .” Nathanos frowned, still holding her hands within his. He had always known her to be particularly stubborn but this bordered on the insane; nearly every elf of social standing had opposed the idea at each turn, and although he had not cared enough to allow it to bother him he had to wonder what this might cost _her_ . His standing was of little consequence in a society where he had no claim.   
  
Now, however…   
  
“I am well aware,” she replied, giving his hand a solid squeeze before stepping back and continuing along their route, “And yet I would have no other at my side, Nathanos.”   
  
He had no response for that, not when he felt his heart skip a beat at her words. It was a childish reaction and Nathanos drew a low huff of breath as he headed after her. Even with their frequent off-duty trysts and her blatant favoritism for him he preferred not to dwell too deeply on it. She knew where he stood and that was all that mattered.   
  
The next few hours passed in comfortable quiet broken only by occasional discussion. Trekking through the deep wilds was cathartic, and by the time they were ready to stop for the night Nathanos had nearly forgotten about his new title entirely. Clouds were rolling in fast along the horizon, heralding a storm neither of them had anticipated. Usually they would climb up to catch a few hour’s rest in the branches of an old tree but the hunter certainly did not relish the thought of being caught out in a downpour.   
  
Sylvanas slipped easily through a crevice in a rocky crag ahead of him, following something she had heard that his ears were simply unable to pick up. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance and for a long moment he looked up to watch dark clouds creeping quickly closer. The first few tentative drops hit his armor just as Sylvanas reached through the gap to tug at the back of his belt.   
  
“It will do,” she said, retreating from the entrance to allow him to squeeze inside.   
  
The crevice was larger within than it had initially appeared, sporting a compact, deep spring that bubbled up from someplace further back and ran out through a crack at the edge of the wall. The bottom and sides looked worn smooth from years of erosion and although it was tucked far out in the wilderness it was crystal clear.   
  
Now that Nathanos was inside he could hear the sound of running water that Sylvanas had picked up on long before him. As he crouched down alongside the spring to refill his waterskin he watched her check the perimeter more closely, eyes lingering on her frame as she scaled a craggy portion of the wall to ensure nothing was lurking above. Something in the easy, lithe way she carried herself never failed to catch his attention and she absolutely knew it.   
  
The sky opened up in full and the drumming of rain replaced the rest of the sounds outside of the hideaway.   
  
“Good timing,” he commented as he pulled off his pack and leaned his bow against the wall, “Looks like a washout.”   
  
Sylvanas eyed a spot in the ceiling with distaste, clearly displeased with the steady drip but unable to do anything about it. She sighed, pacing the length of the space twice before coming to set some of her gear alongside his.   
  
“I would hate to think how miserable this would be if we weren’t midsummer.”   
  
“It already _is_ miserable,” he interjected. Nathanos shifted to lean against the closest stone at waist-height. “Hottest day of the year and you and I are halfway through the densest wood in Quel’thalas.”   
  
She laughed at that; it was a quiet, melodic sound he so rarely had the pleasure of hearing.   
  
“When do you plan to return to Lordaeron, Nathanos?”   
  
The question sobered some of his mood and reminded him that she had made an incredibly bold move in naming him as her ranger lord. He had escaped most scrutiny before from staying below the radar but with a title attached to his name now that would surely prove difficult. Even with all he’d learned from working with the high elves he still had a homestead to tend to that he could never neglect.   
  
“By the week’s end,” he replied quietly, huffing a growl of feigned annoyance when she crossed over to him and slid right into his lap, “It’s nearly time for harvest and I hardly trust Thereas to do it himself. He means well but... it’s a two man job.”   
  
Sylvanas let out a soft hum, only half listening while she snaked an arm around the back of his neck to lean closer. He tilted his head back to meet her gaze, an eyebrow raised. This was a familiar game of theirs, but one reserved for the relative seclusion of either his stead or her family’s estate.   
  
That, and it was already unbearably warm to begin with.   
  
“Can I help you?” Nathanos failed to stifle a low rumbling chuckle as she bumped her profile to his, caving to her wiles and sliding one arm around behind her to keep her there. “Don’t you think it’s a little too hot for this, Sylvanas?”   
  
A clap of thunder split the quiet and the rain came down even harder outside. For a moment she said nothing, instead hovering tantalizingly close. It would be so easy to simply tilt forward and-   
  
“How true,” she practically purred, untangling herself from his lap with a fair bit of exaggeration, “We certainly have time to cool off while we wait out this storm, do we not?”   
  
He shrugged noncommittally, taking a moment to see what game she had in store. There were a multitude of things that tone promised and nearly all of them were to his liking. Sylvanas was notoriously cunning and as sly as they came, and as his ranger-general it was not his place to question her motives… but she had good taste and his devotion to her ran far deeper than rank alone.   
  
Nathanos should have expected her next move, but it still didn’t stop him from watching transfixed as she made a show of slinging her cloak off of her shoulders before moving on to her gloves. She flashed him a coy, knowing smile and continued through each piece of armor, painstakingly removing them and setting them aside neatly beside their gear. If Sylvanas was anything it was vain, and he was playing right into it with the look he was giving her.   
  
Eventually she dropped the final piece on top of the pile, pausing only to glance over her bare shoulder at him before slipping nearly silently into the deep pool of water.   
  
He was slack-jawed for a few moments as she slid beneath the water only briefly, the water running in rivulets down her back when she resurfaced. This was a test- he was sure of it- and one he was doomed to fail as always. Nathanos was adept in the ways of elven rangers thanks to her guidance, but he was hopelessly outclassed when it came to her testing the limits of his control. She would win as she always did.   
  
That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make it as difficult as possible, though.   
  
After a minute or so she came around to the edge of the spring closest to him, leaning her forearms against the smooth stone. Her gaze was fixated on him, a deadpan stare reserved for those moments where he truly tested her patience. He looked blithely back at her, clearly unperturbed.   
  
“Did you plan on joining me, Marris?” One eyebrow raised as she spoke, clearly surprised he hadn’t already. She oozed impatience as she rested her chin on top of her arms.   
  
Although Nathanos had intended to drag it out far longer, the heat trapped beneath his armor was getting to him after hours stuck out in the sun. He huffed a resigned, exaggerated sigh as he stood and tugged his hood back, threading his fingers through his hair.   
  
“If you insist,” he drawled, taking his time in unstrapping his vambraces before moving on to the rest of his armor. Nathanos did not miss the smirk that curved across Sylvanas’ lips while she watched him methodically remove each piece. He took extra care to stretch his arms up over his head when he pried the leather hauberk loose and shifted it off of his body. It was not nearly as much of a show as she put on, but he still heard a quiet hum of appreciation at the movement. Even without years of archery and combat training he’d worked the fields of his home for as long as he could remember; he was a far cry from the willowy elves inhabiting Quel’thalas.   
  
After he tossed his shirt in the vague direction of his pack he slid into the pool beside her with a splash, ignoring the hiss of displeasure as she swatted water back at him. He grunted, slicking the mess of wet hair back from his face and sinking down to his shoulders to cool off as quickly as possible.   
  
“You are insufferable,” she growled, moving immediately for his lap again and settling her weight against him, “I hope you realize many would kill to be in your place.”   
  
“Let them try, then.” Nathanos tilted his head to press a kiss against the side of her neck before lazily tucking his chin into the crook of her shoulder. She was comfortably warm against him as he finally started to cool down, the water working wonders in that regard.   
  
He did not miss the way her arm snaked around the back of his neck to draw him closer, but he was hardly going to make this game easy for her. When she made to lean back his hands found her waist and held her firmly there, another kiss pressed against her shoulder the only indication he noticed it.   
  
“So how much trouble will this land you in?” He gave her hip a gentle squeeze and she relaxed back against him, shifting until she was pressed up against his side. “Kael’thas was not the only one opposed to the decision.”   
  
Sylvanas waved him off and leaned her head against his shoulder, absently flicking the surface of the water in contemplation. Her mouth twisted into a half frown, brow furrowed.   
  
“They are fools,” she replied carefully after a moment, “All of them. As ranger-general it is my decision who to appoint as my ranger lord… whether or not they agree with it simply doesn’t matter.”   
  
Nathanos hummed in agreement- although he considered them to be fools for other reasons entirely- and curled his arm around her shoulder. “They truly have no say?”   
  
“No.” She let out a dark little chuckle at that. “That is _my_ choice and I can think of no one better to begin bridging the gap between Quel’thalas and Lordaeron.”   
  
A soft, wistful sigh escaped her as she untangled herself enough to slide back across his lap, setting a knee on either side of him to keep him pinned into place. Despite himself Nathanos’ hands immediately moved to her thighs, idly smoothing over lean muscle even as he tilted his head back to keep his eyes on her.   
  
Her hand slowly slid up the plane of his chest and over his exposed throat before she gripped his jaw, pulling him into a lax, easy kiss that belied the tension in her body. Although Sylvanas prided herself on knowing exactly how to read him, Nathanos knew full well it went both ways. Something still bothered her.   
  
Even the soft sound she let out when he nipped her lower lip was laden with something left unsaid. For a moment he paused, his hands drifting to rest at her waist.   
  
“Leave it, Nathanos,” she growled in warning, seeing his brief hesitation, “Do not make me regret my decision. Am I wrong in thinking you up to the task of serving as my ranger lord?”   
  
That struck a nerve. His eyes narrowed, the fingers gripping her hip tightening on reflex. Of course he was more than capable, he had always been the first at her side and one of the few that could keep up with her. Never had his loyalty wavered. Just the very thought-   
  
_Oh_ . The sly, subtle smirk that curved across her face made him realize he'd walked right into her trap. When she leaned close enough to brush her lips against his ear Nathanos could only shudder in response, eyes focused on the far wall even as he dipped his head to kiss the curve of her shoulder. Sylvanas was notorious for her way with words in getting what she ultimately wanted… and it was working for her right now.   
  
“Show me I haven't made a mistake,” she murmured, the purposeful scrape of her nails at the nape of his neck eliciting goosebumps down his back, “That you're… _worthy_ of the title.”   
  
Nathanos threw what was left of his resolve out the window in that moment. He hooked one arm around her back and shifted them both with a low growl, sending water splashing as he set her down on the edge of the pool. If there was anything that set him off it was a challenge, and Sylvanas was purposefully pushing him. It was all too likely she simply got enjoyment out of yanking his chain.   
  
Even with that knowledge, he fell for it every time.   
  
He pressed his palms against the cool stone at either side of her and nudged her thighs apart so he could lean closer, hissing in displeasure when Sylvanas nipped unforgivingly at his collarbone. Although she had demanded he prove his worth she still held the reins, poised to curb him back to her own whims at a moment’s notice. It was agreeable enough; he was not prone to grasp for dominance, especially where she was concerned.   
  
When he bowed his head she was ready, her fingers winding into his hair and tugging with a satisfied smile. Sylvanas was already leaning into his kiss, a low purr of approval caught in her chest when he pressed another against her jaw, her neck, the hollow of her throat…   
  
“Bold,” she breathed, allowing him to reposition her further forward.   
  
Nathanos had her attention now, at least. As he dipped down he slid a hand against her leg, a half smirk crossing his face when she willingly parted them for him. He sunk back down onto his knees in favor of a better angle, teeth scraping the line of her collarbone before he resumed his steady trail down the length of her frame.   
  
Water sloshed against the edge of the pool as he settled and allowed her to reposition herself before he left an impatient bite at her hip bone. Sylvanas hissed in response, eyes narrowing in annoyance with him. When she made no other move to chastise him he leaned his cheek against her thigh and peered up at her.   
  
“I could stop,” he drawled, barely managing to conceal his silent glee when her face twisted into an impressive scowl. Her fingers tugged roughly on his hair and a low rumbling chuckle caught in his throat as he took the hint.   
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”   
  
The glare he received was downright dangerous and Nathanos could only raise his eyebrows in response. Of course he wouldn’t dare, not when she was nearly squirming beneath his touch in anticipation of his next move. She was incredibly good at masking her intentions on most days, but the flush creeping across her face gave her away immediately now. Between that and the way her pupils had blown wide in _hunger_ he was surprised she even had the patience for him at all.   
  
His mouth met the inside of her thigh and earned a desperately smothered whimper. The grip she had on his hair tightened and he took the cue to move, hooking one hand around her calf and draping it over his shoulder to change the angle he had to work with. It would be far easier to do if they were tucked into the pile of sheets on her bed at the Windrunner estate, but she had initiated _here_ and he intended to deliver as commanded.   
  
Almost on an afterthought he slipped his hand around her other leg and set it over the opposite shoulder as he leaned in with a soft huff, tongue slipping between her folds to lap at the slickness there without hesitation. Sylvanas arched beneath him with a soft gasp, clearly trying to focus enough to not accidentally crush him with her thighs. She canted back against his mouth until he pinned her hip down hard to keep her still.   
  
He took his time, content to tease and explore at his leisure even when her fingers tugged insistently at his hair. The needy whine she let out as he spread her further was more than worth the effort, and when his tongue slid against her slick entrance he could not stifle a quiet groan of wanting.   
  
“ _Please_ .” Her voice was barely audible and he nearly missed her request; although the temptation to draw it out far longer was certainly there, Nathanos could not deny the salacious heat coiled in his gut and threatening to drive him mad. That she had even decided to beg at all sent a silent thrill down the length of his spine.   
  
When he slid two fingers into her and _curled_ he felt her seize and buck back against his mouth with a desperate, keening sound. Sylvanas gasped as he lapped at her until she was completely spent, winded and boneless in the aftermath of her release. He leaned against her, his thumb rubbing circles against the inside of her thigh.   
  
For a few moments Nathanos simply allowed her to catch her breath, content to listen to the rain still drumming outside and the steady trickle of the spring. He left a kiss against her skin when she finally drew a long, shuddering breath to collect herself and released the grip she still held on his hair.   
  
“Good,” she purred, her fingers tilting his jaw to get a better look at him. “I suppose you deserve _something_ for your valiant efforts.”   
  
Nathanos rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before he pressed a kiss against her palm and sat back on his heels in the water, huffing a soft sound when her hands slid up his thighs to press against him. Despite all he had just put her through she moved gracefully, sliding off the ledge back in with him and wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
“Your choice,” he murmured, eyes half-lidded while he let her decide.   
  
Sylvanas seemed to ponder that, her fingers tracing an old, jagged scar at his shoulder. After a moment a faint, coy smile curved across her face as she untangled herself from him only briefly. She twisted in his grip to press her back to his chest, leaning her weight into him.   
  
“What do you think, Marris?” When she spoke her voice had a subtle lilt to it; she knew the answer already. “Something a little different?”   
  
“If you keep leaning back we are _both_ going for a dive,” he cut in, hooking an arm around her waist before he could lose his balance. Sylvanas actually laughed at that, humored enough to let him shift her forward against the lip of the spring.   
  
She arched beneath him when he leaned over her back to press his lips to the nape of her neck, a soft sigh caught in her throat at the action. It was a touch too gentle- too reverent- but Nathanos could deal with whatever scathing remark she had for him later for one quiet moment of affection. Light knew they were few and far between.   
  
It was a short-lived one, at that; Sylvanas’ patience was thin as always and the roll of her hips back against his told him she was finished waiting any longer. The added friction drew a faint sound from him, a shudder slipping down his spine in anticipation. From this angle he was free to admire the lean muscle of her back, a picturesque image of an archer’s form. He’d never tell her that- she would never let him live it down- but for a short while at least the thought could linger.   
  
Nathanos smoothed his hands over her hips, taking a short moment to ensure she was situated before he nudged her legs further apart with his thigh and slicked his fingers through her wet heat. He’d dallied long enough and the _ache_ was nearly enough to drive him to madness.   
  
Almost as an afterthought he nipped at her neck, relishing the whine it elicited from her. It took little effort to line himself up and slide into her with a rough thrust, another spark of delight lancing through him at the smothered sound Sylvanas could not keep contained. She so rarely gave up control- not that it bothered him- and to hear her grappling with it and unable to keep quiet was endlessly amusing.   
  
When he felt her cant her hips back against him he quickened the pace to something she’d find more agreeable, using each subtle tell to keep the scales tipped just enough in his favor. She always liked to keep him on his toes and to become complacent only invited her to turn the tables on him.   
  
It was an enticing thought.   
  
A particularly rough stroke sent water sloshing over the edge of the pool and Nathanos bit the curve of her shoulder to punctuate the action. Sylvanas hissed at that but made no move to stop him; instead her back arched in favor of a better angle, breath coming in soft gasps already. With one hand steadying her waist the other pulled her back flush to him where he was leaned over her, using the position to hold her against him even with each long roll of his hips.   
  
Her fingers gripped his hair again as she reached over her shoulder, pain blurring into pleasure at all the right points. Nathanos let out an obscene sound, shuddering as heat wicked down his spine and coiled low in his gut. At this pace he would hardly last much longer and he was loath to ever disappoint; the hand pressed against her abdomen slid down to stroke her over without missing a beat.   
  
The reaction was nearly instantaneous and the shift in her demeanor was telling enough that he just about had her. She squirmed, a moan caught in her throat. It was a delightful noise, really, and certainly not one he would goad her for later.   
  
“Easy,” he soothed, his mouth at her ear. Some of the tautness loosened from her frame just before a deep stroke caught her off guard and she tensed on him, a desperate sound escaping before she could smother it just as her second climax finally overtook her.   
  
Nathanos gripped her hip to steady her but only managed a few more thrusts before the coiled spring at his core snapped in release, his pace faltering for a moment. Despite himself he let out a low groan, forehead pressed against the curve of her shoulder when he finally stopped. He was panting now, arguably more than she was. With a little less grace than he usually commanded he edged out of her and slumped back with a grunt, nearly losing his balance in the water.   
  
“Charming, Nathanos,” Sylvanas drawled, already sliding back into the pool and watching him flounder with a smirk, “You’ll make an excellent ranger lord, I think.”   
  
He rolled his eyes at her and slicked his wet hair back from his face before he moved back to the little ledge in the water she was perched on, squeezing into the small space she’d left for him. After a huff of annoyance she tucked into his side.   
  
“If that _is_ what you want.” He raised an eyebrow at her but the scathing look he received in return confirmed she had not actually ever intended anything but to have him in that position at her side. Typical of her. Nathanos would probably never get used to the indirect way of weaving words that all elves used.   
  
“Quiet.”   
  
“Regardless,” he continued, “You’ll have me until the end of my days, Sylvanas. You know that.”   
  
She seemed satisfied with that answer, nodding quietly before she tilted her head back to stare idly at the craggy ceiling. After a moment her eyes slid closed to relax, her fingers winding into his beneath the water.   
  
Outside, the rain continued to fall.


End file.
